


The Tower

by ladycolt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock Cages, Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Domestic Discipline, Forced Bonding, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Possessive Tony Stark, Rape, Rough Sex, Small Penis, Spanking, Spitroasting, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycolt/pseuds/ladycolt
Summary: Bucky comes out of his heat to find he's been bonded against his will to the famous alpha pair of Captain America and Iron Man.What's that old saying?Never meet your heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very similar to my other story, The Captive, except this one has two alphas, so maybe a little worse! Tony and Steve are both going to be awful in this, so please do not read if that upsets you! Please also check the tags, there will be graphic rape in this story.

He woke up in pain. 

His head was pounding and he could feel himself being jerked harshly up and down. "What--" he rasped.

"Shit, he's already coming out of it," a voice behind him said, and then Bucky yelped as his body was pressed back down into the bed.

He scrambled to try and find something to hold onto as he realized with horror that he was being raped. "No," he tried to say, but his throat was so sore it was barely audible.

"Steve, you need to calm him down,” the man said. “I’ve already started to knot, I’m not gonna be able to stop.“

Bucky finally managed to get his eyes open and realized he had his head in another alpha's naked lap. The alpha's cock was ridiculously huge, just a couple inches away, and he instinctively tried to shift away.

The alpha caught his neck and held him in place. "Shh, it's okay," he said. "You're with your alphas, you're safe."

"No," he said again, stronger this time, and tried to push himself up. It was no use: one alpha kept his neck firmly held against his thigh, and the other was holding him in place by a firm grip on his hips. "Please."

The alpha holding his neck just kept shushing him, and brushing a hand through his hair. "He's almost done," he reassured him.

"Was that a crack about my stamina?" the alpha behind him asked. "Because this is my third time, and we've just finally got our omega where he belongs after how many years of searching. I think I've been handling myself pretty well."

"Are you bragging, Tony?" Steve laughed. "Cause if i remember correctly, I've come in him four times already. You still haven't caught up."

"Ah fuck," Tony groaned in pleasure, pushing his knot into his omega's tight hole until it finally caught. "I'm never gonna get tired of this."

"What--who--" Bucky gasped, trying to catch his breath as he renewed his struggles.

Steve gripped him under the arms and shifted him up, the knot tugging at him painfully until he was pressed back down on it in the other alpha's lap.

Steve reached out and gripped his chin, turning him back towards him. "Hey there beautiful," he said, grinning over at him. "I'm Steve, your alpha."

"But--" Bucky said worriedly, trying to look behind him.

Steve laughed. "Don't worry, he's your alpha too. We're a rare triad bond. We've been looking for our omega for such a long time. We're so happy you're here with us now."

"I don't...I don't remember," Bucky said worriedly, swallowing as he shifted to try and get free.

Hands gripped his hips warningly. "You need to learn to stay where we've put you, gorgeous."

"It's not uncommon to be missing memories from an intense heat," Steve reassured him. "When an Omega meets their true mate, or mates in this case, they go into an immediate heat. Luckily we met just downstairs, so we were able to make it to the penthouse before the urge to claim you got too strong."

"Christ, can you imagine the headlines if they'd gotten photos of us claiming him right there in the Starbucks?” Tony asked. “They're gonna go crazy enough over this as it is."

Bucky reached up to his neck in concern, and let out a startled cry when he realized he had already been claimed. He had a bite on each side of his neck, and they ached as much as the rest of him. "I don't want to bond," Bucky protested, but he knew it was futile. Bonding to an alpha wasn't something that could be undone--he didn't imagine that was any different with two of them.

As far as Omega rights had come, none of the protections applied in the case of true mates. Omegas in a true bond had no way to get out of them--it was considered fate. The only time they were able to dissolve a match was if they could prove it was a false bond--and that was nearly impossible to do, even when it was true.

"Where--" Bucky started.

"We're at Avengers tower," Steve told him.

Bucky looked back at Steve with wide eyes. "Oh no," he whispered, as the alpha's familiarity began to sink in."You're Captain America."

Captain America and Tony Stark were the world's most famous alpha bonded pair. They had been searching for their Omega for seven years, which was about five years longer than the average. Bucky had known omegas that had dreamed of meeting them and being swept off their feet.

Bucky had not been one of them.

"Let me up," Bucky demanded in panic, trying to launch himself off the bed.

"Woah there, Tiger," Tony laughed in his ear, tightening his hold. "We're a little bit stuck together at the moment, if you haven’t noticed yet.”

"I don't want this," Bucky insisted. "There's been some mistake. This isn't--you have to let me go."

"Oh, baby," Tony sighed, as he placed a kiss against Bucky's temple.

"You're not going anywhere," Steve finished for him. "You belong to us now."

"Don't worry," Tony promised, as he leaned forward to whisper into Bucky’s ear. "We're going to take such good care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for poor Bucky, please be sure to check the tags as I will be adding things as I go and I don't want anyone to get upset or triggered. A friendly reminder that both Steve and Tony are awful in this, and do not at all resemble their actual amazing characters.

The next time Bucky woke up he was alone and naked in a huge bed. He groaned as he shifted. His backside was aching dully and his throat felt swollen. He trembled as he tried to push himself up, and looked down to find his thighs were covered in dried cum. He bit back a sob. "Oh god."

"Would you like me to contact your alphas, young Mister Rogers-Stark?" A voice asked. "You seem to be in some distress."

Bucky froze. "Who are you?"

"I am Jarvis, an artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark," the voice informed him. "I run the building."

"Well, Jarvis, _my name_," Bucky said tightly, "is Bucky Barnes."

"I'm afraid I've been instructed to refer to you by your legal name," Jarvis told him, and he did somehow manage to sound sympathetic. "Sir filed the claiming paperwork this morning, and your name is now James Buchanan Rogers-Stark."

"I have to get out of here," Bucky whispered, as he pulled himself to the edge of the bed and carefully got to his feet. "I've got to..."

He found an overlarge shirt on the floor and pulled it on, along with a pair of sweatpants that were a couple sizes too big. "How do I get out?"

"I'm afraid you're not allowed to leave the penthouse without a proper escort," Jarvis said. 

Bucky made his way out of the bedroom anyway, his backside aching with every step. The penthouse was huge. The bedroom opened up into a large living room and kitchen, with floor to ceiling windows down one side of it overlooking Manhattan. It was a beautiful place, like something out of a magazine—and it was making him nauseous. 

He tried the door to the stairwell, but it wouldn't budge. The elevator was locked down, and didn't respond when he hit the call button. He ignored Jarvis's warnings as he tried to pry the doors open, but he couldn't get a grip between the doors in order to pull them apart.

"Your alphas put the penthouse on lockdown before leaving," Jarvis told him. "There's no way to get to the lower levels. It is for your own safety."

Bucky turned back towards the windows. There was a large glass door heading out into an elaborate balcony. He started towards it.

"Mister Rogers-Stark? What are you doing?" Jarvis asked in concern.

Bucky ignored him, grabbing one of the bar stools from the kitchen island and slamming it against the glass with all his strength. It bounced off and flew back past him, cracking one of the wooden legs as it slammed back against the ground. 

But the glass wasn’t so much as splintered. 

He stumbled back from it, running his hands through his hair. And that was when he noticed the lock on the glass door. Unlike the fully electronic locks on the other doors, the balcony just had a manual deadbolt on this side of it. 

Bucky practically threw himself at the door, turning the deadbolt to get himself out.

"Mister Rogers-Stark, please do not--"

Bucky ignored him, almost falling out of the penthouse onto the balcony. There was no railing, and there certainly wasn't a fire escape for him to use. "Shit," he muttered, as he stepped to the edge and looked down the smooth surface of the building. The only way down from here was if you had an Iron Man suit—that was what it had been designed for. Bucky could vaguely remember reading some article about it. 

He was about to check the other side when arms wrapped around him from behind. Before he knew what was happening, he was getting tossed over someone's shoulder. He yelped and twisted, trying to get free, until a thunderous smack to his behind had him going still with shock.

"Stop it," Steve said harshly. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

Steve took him straight to the bedroom, and then dropped him on his back on the bed. 

Bucky cried out as he landed on his sore behind, and tried to lift himself up a bit to relieve the pressure. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong,” he snapped. “You weren't here. I didn't know where I was."

"Jarvis would have gotten us for you. Tony had to go talk to the media about you, but he's only downstairs," Steve told him. “_I_ was heading to pick up a surprise for you both, but since you apparently can't be left unsupervised I'll wait until Tony gets back."

Steve moved to sit down on the bed beside him, and Bucky flinched away from him. Steve heaved an impatient sigh. "Look, I get that this is sudden and you're scared, but there are a lot of very bad people that would love to get their hands on our omega, and your safety is our number one priority. So from now on, you don't leave the penthouse unless one of us is with you. Do you understand me?"

"I don't understand any of this," Bucky said honestly. "I only came here to interview for an intern position. I just want to go home…I’m not...this isn't..."

"That's normal," Steve assured him quickly. "For alphas, the bond snaps into place instantly, but omegas tend to fight the bond at first. Some kind of buried survival of the fittest instinct, or something. You’re hardwired to make sure you find the strongest alpha possible. But once you realize you're safe with us, that we’re strong enough to protect you, the bond will settle and you'll feel so much better."

"I can think of a few ways to strengthen the bond," Tony added, as he sauntered into the bedroom already pulling at his tie.

Steve ran his eyes over Bucky one last time, before turning to Tony. "I have a quick errand to run. Can you take care of him?"

"Oh, I'll take very good care of him," Tony promised, as he sat next to the omega. He reached out and gripped Bucky's thigh when he started to shift away. "I'll also fix up that balcony door lock tonight, so we don't have to worry about any further _accidents_."

Steve's pupils dilated as he watched, and he reluctantly backed out of the room. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tony waved him off, then turned back to Bucky. "Hey there, beautiful. You know what really helps settle the bond? Sex,” Tony reached over to wedge a hand between the omega's closed legs.

Bucky pushed up off the bed and backed away from him, shaking his head. "No, please," he said. "I don't...I'm too sore."

Tony sighed. "I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you, you're gonna have to get used to being sore, baby," he told him. "Steve and I haven't gotten to fuck for years, the bond wouldn't let us be with anyone else and while we love each other, we don't entirely see each other that way. So the most I've gotten is a quick handjob from him in the shower. I, for one, intend to make up for lost time."

He stood up to follow Bucky, taking his tie off and tossing it behind him. "Pretty much the only thing I think about now is the next time I get to be inside you," Tony explained. "So when I want to fuck you, it's your job to let me. If I want to bend you over the couch, or the counter, or take you right on the floor, you're to go where I've put you."

"And thats it? That's my life now?" Bucky asked, looking back at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm just supposed to be happy with that?"

"You're an omega, you had to know you'd end up bonded eventually," Tony said soothingly. "All things considered, we're pretty progressive! I don't even expect you to cook or clean, I've hired people for that!"

Tony reached out quickly, snagging Bucky's hand to tug him back towards the bed. "But I will expect you to take care of our children. I grew up with a nanny, never even really saw my mother. I'm not letting that happen with my kids."

"I'm not ready for kids," Bucky said quietly.

"I mean that ship has definitely sailed, darling," Tony snorted. "We made full use of your heat. You’ve got to be pregnant by one of us. In a few days, we’ll run a test to be sure.”

"That was a mistake," Bucky insisted. "I don't-- I don't want this."

"I hope you're not suggesting abortion. Jesus, don't ever let Steve hear you even mention that. I know everyone thinks he's the nice one, but he would have you over his lap in two seconds flat and you wouldn't be walking anywhere any time soon," Tony told him sharply, as he started pulling at Bucky's pants. "Step out of these. I don't like you in clothes."

The moment he got Bucky to step out of his pants, he started pulling at the hem of his shirt to get it off him too. "I think it's about time I get to fuck you properly, now that you're not out of it with heat."

"What...what about Steve," Bucky said. Steve would make this situation when worse, but he was grasping for any excuse. "I thought, I mean, it's a triple bond..."

"He's already gotten to come in you more than me, and with our schedules, we'll need to take whatever time we can get with you, together or apart,” Tony explained. “The weird thing about an alpha bond is it really just means we don’t mind sharing, there’s not too much between us. So don’t you worry, I promise you have the full attention of both of us.” 

Bucky swallowed worriedly, fighting the urge to try and cover himself up. It wouldn’t matter. Tony had seen everything there was to see, anyway. Tony took hold of Bucky and pushed him back slightly to run his eyes over every inch of him. 

"You are just perfect," he breathed. "I can't believe you're ours."

"I had a life," Bucky started faintly. "I have an apartment, friends, I--"

Tony waved dismissively. "Don't worry, I already cleaned your place out. It’s all taken care of.“

Bucky paled, trying to step back. "What?"

"Steve insisted on saving some personal stuff, photos mostly, and we'll give those to you if you're good, but personally I think a clean break is better. So if you need anything, I'll provide it for you," Tony told him. "As for your friends, one of them was an _alpha_. We could smell him on your _clothes_. Steve and I are in agreement on this one, it's best you don't see any of them anymore."

"You can't do that," Bucky said faintly. "I still have rights, I--"

"Your rights are that your alphas feed and care for you," Tony said. " I know we're being a little restrictive, but that's because we're _superheroes_. We have to make sure we're keeping you well out of the line of fire. Special circumstances. The public understands that, and they’re behind us.“

"No, that's not--" Bucky tried to pull away again and Tony grabbed him.

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you," he said in irritation. "You're my omega, I decide what's best for you. And I wasn't lying, sex does settle the bond, so we’re going to be having a lot of it. I think I've waited long enough, don't you?"

"Wait," Bucky cried, but Tony was out of patience. Tony pulled him forward and then bent him over the bed.

Tony snorted as he took a look at the mess they’d left on him. "I guess we should have cleaned you up before bed, huh? Then again, I kinda like you covered in our cum. Looks like it belongs there.”

Tony leaned forward, his body blanketing him, and pressed his mouth against Bucky's ear. "You're gonna learn your place, baby, and then we're all gonna live happily ever after."

He opened his pants, and then pushed forward into Bucky with no preparation. 

"I promise," Tony whispered, but it was lost beneath Bucky’s scream.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mister Rogers-Stark?” Jarvis asked quietly. “Mister Rogers-Stark, are you alright?” 

Bucky closed his eyes, curling up tighter. He was laying on the living room couch, which was admittedly ridiculously comfortable, and had pulled a soft faux fur throw tightly around him. Tony had received a call from Fury while he was still knotted inside of him, and had ran off the moment he was able to safely disengage, calling back condescendingly: _be good, just ask Jarvis if you need anything._

“Can you at least call me James?” Bucky asked, pressing his eyes shut for a moment. “That’s technically part of my ‘proper’ name, isn’t it?” 

“Indeed it is, James,” Jarvis said. “I can certainly address you as such if that’s what you prefer.” 

“Please,” Bucky said. He hated James, usually, but it was better than Rogers-Stark, anyway. Steve and Tony didn’t really seem to call him anything at all. He was just _omega_, to them. 

“There is ibuprofen in the bathroom cabinet,” Jarvis told him. “I would recommend taking it with food. I don’t believe you’ve eaten. I can have—“ 

“I’m not hungry,” Bucky said, though ibuprofen sounded nice. If the bathroom cabinet was closer, he might even go get some. 

“Jam—_Bucky_,” Jarvis said, “you need to take care of yourself, or I will have to report it to your alphas.” 

Bucky frowned, and pushed himself up slightly. “I thought you couldn’t call me Bucky.” 

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Jarvis told him. “How about pizza? I have it on good authority almost everyone likes pizza.” 

“Why are you being nice to me?” Bucky asked warily. 

“Why wouldn’t I be nice to you?” Jarvis asked. “You seem like a perfectly wonderful young man.” 

“You were created by Tony Stark,” he said bitterly. 

“Your alphas are currently in mating lust,” Jarvis said matter-of-factly. “Such weaknesses do not effect me. I am a bit more rational.” 

“Really?” Bucky asked, fully sitting up, letting the blanket fall around him. “Rational enough to let me go?”

“Rational enough not to,” Jarvis correctly softly. “While I do not necessarily agree with the way your alphas have been helping you acclimate, or lack of help, as the case may be, I’m afraid their motivations are not misplaced. You would not be safe outside of this tower. Your picture is already running on every news channel.” 

“Show me,” Bucky said firmly. 

“Bucky,” Jarvis started gently. 

“Am I not even allowed to watch television?” Bucky demanded. 

The television flashed on in response, and a news show appeared on the screen. There was a picture of Bucky on the screen, it looked like the image from his NYU college ID. He swallowed hard, and tried to focus on what the newscaster was saying. 

“The lucky omega in question is James Buchanan Rogers-Stark, née Barnes,” she said. “He is reportedly at Avengers Tower, enjoying his honeymoon with his famous new alphas. We haven’t been able to get any comment from him directly, but Captain America did have a comment for us when we caught him leaving the tower earlier today.” 

The screen switched to Steve just as he was exiting the tower. The reporters were screaming out questions, mostly in the vein of: how is your omega? 

“He’s safe,” Steve said. “Tony and I are probably going to be the most overprotective alphas in the world, but our priority is his safety.” 

“Do you plan to have children soon?” Someone else shouted. 

“Absolutely, as soon as possible,” Steve said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some things I need to get together.” 

“Well, there you have it, folks,” the newscaster said, as the screen flipped back to her. “Chances are, we’re going to have a new little super hero joining the ranks in about nine months. It’s uncertain when we might get to hear from James Rogers-Stark directly, considering the special circumstances. The Rogers-Stark family has more reason to be cautious about having outsiders around their omega than most. Now, let’s hand it over to Carlson with the weather—“ 

Bucky winced, disoriented by the way the world was viewing his mating against how it felt to him personally. “Jarvis, do you save security videos?” he asked. 

“Of course, Bucky,” Jarvis said. “I have everything that’s happened in this building for the last two years.” 

“Are you allowed to show them to me?” Bucky asked quietly, swallowing hard. 

“Certainly,” Jarvis said. “There have been no restrictions put in place to prevent me showing you them. Is there something in particular you want to see?” 

“I want to see what happened when I first arrived here,” Bucky said. 

Jarvis went quiet, and for a moment he thought his request might be denied. Then the screen flashed again to show him getting pulled into the penthouse from the elevator. He was obviously out of it, docilely allowing the alphas to roughly strip him down. Steve looked out of his mind with lust, and couldn’t even make it to the bedroom before shoving Bucky to the ground and pulling him up by the hips so he could push inside of him.

"I wanted to be first," the Tony in the video whined, as he ripped at Bucky's shirt in order to get it off him quicker.

"You can be first to take his mouth," Steve offered with a grunt, as he forcefully pounded the omega beneath him.

Tony quickly pulled out his cock, and then tilted Bucky's head up. His eyes were glazed, and his mouth held slack, so Tony didn't have any resistance slipping inside.

After they both finished, they pulled him upright between them and laid claiming bites on both sides of his neck. Then they switched places, and took him again.

Bucky could see he was barely even conscious at this point. They were just moving him around like he was a living doll. Steve picked him up and carried him to the bedroom when they started to worry about the rug burn they were leaving on him, and Tony sat back in the chair to just watch as Steve bounced a limp Bucky up and down on his cock.

After Steve finished knotting him that time, he flipped him onto his back and knotted him again. Tony complained about wanting another turn, so Steve turned Bucky back on his stomach and pulled his head into his lap, holding him in place so Tony could crawl up onto the bed between his legs. 

That was when he started to come out of it.

"Is something wrong, Bucky?” Jarvis asked. "Your heartbeat is elevated."

"I don't remember that,” Bucky said, recalling the horror of waking up in that bed being held down by both of them. 

"It's my understanding that both omegas and alphas have very little control of themselves when they meet their true match,” Jarvis explained. “Omegas in particular often are not able to even recall the initial mating."

“You’re saying this is normal?” Bucky asked. There wasn’t much taught about true mates. They were just considered perfect storybook unions, that always ended up in happily ever after. The relationships that omegas were taught and warned about were false bonds and predatory alphas that went after omegas that weren’t their own. 

“Exceedingly,” Jarvis said. “Omega rights organizations have been making some headway in cases of rape outside of true mates, but this behavior is considered expected when a true bond is formed. What is less common knowledge is that in addition to being overprotective, alphas in a new bond will be driven to breed their omegas at every available opportunity. The breeding drive is extreme, often to the detriment of the omega.” 

“And do you think what they’re doing to me is acceptable?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“I’m afraid I don't have an opinion on the matter. Sexual attraction is outside of my experience,” Jarvis said. “I do know that you are the most important thing to both of your alphas. They have been looking for their match for a very long time.” 

“There’s no way out of this for me, is there?” Bucky asked. 

“There are no known cases of an omega being granted a bond dissolution in the case of true mates,” Jarvis said. “Technically, none of the omega protection laws even apply in this case, as your bond is true. As long as they are making sure your basic needs are met, and you aren’t permanently injured, it is at their discretion how they treat you.” 

“What if it isn’t a true bond?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“I’m afraid there is no doubt that this bond is genuine,” Jarvis explained quietly. “If the bond wasn’t genuine, you would not have gone into sudden heat or sent your alphas into rut. Your bond marks, as well, would fade instead of immediately scarring the way they are.” 

Bucky frowned, and forced himself to his feet. He walked to the window, examining his reflection as he did. He was wearing one of Steve’s shirts, which were bigger and came down to the top of his thighs. The closet had automatic doors that only opened for the alphas, so he hadn’t been able to find pants. 

The wounds didn’t look as red and aggravated as they had only yesterday, they already seemed to be closing up and turning almost golden. He had seen true bond marks before, of course, they were always cleaner and prettier than bonded marks outside of true bonds. That didn’t make it any easier to see them on his own neck. 

They were like pinkish gold crescents on either side, starting right above the collarbone and curving upwards onto his neck so they would be nearly impossible to hide. 

“Any idea what I can expect?” Bucky asked. 

“I’ve been told to provide you with any reasonable request that won’t endanger you,” Jarvis informed him. “Excluding, I’m afraid, any request for clothing. Sir would like to pick out a new wardrobe for you himself.” 

“What’s reasonable,” Bucky asked, thinking it seemed fairly reasonable to request to be able to _leave_. 

“Sir left a tablet for you on the counter, you can order any book you wish, or watch whatever you would like,” Jarvis said. “Stark saw that you are only a semester away from graduating, and is considering allowing you to take the rest of your classes online.” 

“What’s the point now,” Bucky muttered, knowing now he’d never be allowed to use his degree. He’d come here to try and get an internship because Tony Stark was the best, and now he wished he’d just gone to that hack Hammer instead. Hammer, for all his other faults, didn’t care if you were an alpha, omega, or a full time furry. He just cared what you could do for him. 

“Sir does have an engineering lab on this floor,” Jarvis said. “It is currently restricted from your access, but that could change. You must not resign yourself, Bucky. There are opportunities that still exist for you. Sir will be more reasonable once the mating haze has worn off, though admittedly they will likely be protective throughout your pregnancy.” 

“And when there’s a baby, that will be my full time job,” Bucky said quietly. “And then when I’m pregnant again. Let’s face it, my life is over.” 

“Did you not want children, Bucky?” Jarvis asked curiously.

“Not like this,” Bucky said. “I know an omega, completely in love with her alpha, still has a job, has a kid, she’s happy. I always thought maybe—“ 

“Your life will never be the same,” Jarvis admitted. “You have been bonded to not one but two of the most famous alphas in the world, and they have many enemies that make you a target. But that doesn’t mean nothing good can ever come from this. I am…I am sorry you are unhappy, Bucky, but I feel very privileged to have met you. I would like it very much if we could become friends.” 

Bucky kept his eyes on his reflection, a little wary. This was Tony Stark’s creation, it couldn’t be trusted. 

But it wasn’t like Bucky had any other friends left. 

“I’d like that, too,” he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by some comments and it changed the direction of this chapter, and now I’m wondering if I should scrap the original version of the chapter or add it in next. So I’m just curious if anyone has a preference: Should Steve and Tony continue to be awful and mostly treat Bucky as a sex toy (originally this chapter was going to be about them using a cock cage on him, oh no!), or do you want to see them be a little more indulgent if still extremely misguided? This is never going to be a story about a happy bond and nothing that happens between them is going to be consensual, but I am conflicted on just exactly _how awful_ they’re going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your alphas have completed their mission and are safe," Jarvis informed him.

Bucky was back on the couch, feeling slightly better after having finally made the trek to get the ibuprofen, but still sore enough it hurt to walk. The safety of his alphas wasn't really his first concern at the moment, but he appreciated the warning that they would likely be back soon.

"Captain Rogers will be back within the next few minutes, but Sir will need to be present at a press conference," he continued.

Bucky wondered what they expected of him. To run and greet them like returning heroes? He didn't care how the world saw them, he wouldn't be doing that. He pulled the blanket up over his head. "I don't care," he decided, and went back to sleep.

The next thing he knew, Steve was leaning over him and tugging at the blanket, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Hey, baby," he said. "You have no idea how much it's been driving us crazy to be away from you."

Steve had obviously showered and changed before getting back. He was wearing workout clothes instead of the costume, and his hair was still wet. The alpha pulled the blanket the rest of the way off him, and slid a hand under the overlarge shirt to grip at his thigh. "As good as my shirt looks on you, what do you say we get it off?"

Steve reached out, and smoothly pulled it over his head before he could protest, leaving him naked. "You really are beautiful," Steve said, leaning forward to kiss him.

Bucky jerked backwards. "I'm still sore from before,” he blurted out. 

Steve frowned, looking disappointed, and tightened his grip on Bucky's thigh. "I need to be inside you, baby," he said. "That's gonna... it's gonna happen. But I'd be more than satisfied with your gorgeous mouth for now."

Steve slid back on the couch, and pulled himself out of his sweatpants. He was every bit as big as Bucky remembered. He knew from the video that Steve had used his mouth once already, but Bucky hadn't really been part of that, so it didn't seem to count.

"I don't want to do that," Bucky said worriedly. "I've never--"

"You have," Steve told him. "You've taken me and Tony at the same time, and, baby, that's a pretty common position for an omega with two alphas. You're gonna have to get used to it eventually."

Bucky was so sick of hearing that, and he had to fight the urge to run away. There was nowhere he could go, and he doubted he could make it more than a couple of feet anyway. His alpha just _had_ to be superhuman.

"The longer I have to wait, the less control I'm going to have," Steve warned him. "I am very close to just flipping you over and fucking you properly."

Bucky hesitantly moved closer, eyes on his alpha's large cock. He knew this probably wouldn't buy him much time, but it would at least buy him some.

“No, I want you on your knees, on the floor," Steve told him.

Bucky blinked back tears, but did as he was told. Steve ran a hand through his hair, before tightening his grip.

"We should grow out your hair," Steve decided, "give me a little more to hold on to."

“I don’t—” Bucky said.

"That's okay, we're going to teach you," Steve said. "You need to take me all in at first, but when the knot starts to form, you just press up against it. Omegas have nearly suffocated before from getting caught on a knot, and I don't want that to happen to you."

Bucky nodded vaguely, eyes still on his alpha's huge cock. 

"Step one is you've gotten open your mouth," Steve said wryly. "Cause I'm not gonna be able to hold back much longer."

Bucky reluctantly opened his mouth, and Steve guided his cock into the omega's mouth. He pulled Bucky's head forward, and Bucky desperately grabbed onto the alpha's thighs, trying to pull away.

"Step two, you don't ever pull away from your alpha," Steve said, holding him in place. "We know how much you can take." Steve held Bucky pressed up against him for another moment, then let him slide back far enough he could suck in a breath. "See? Just like that."

"Well isn't this a pretty sight," Tony said.

Bucky startled, and tried to pull away again, but Steve just tightened his grip and forced him back down on his cock.

"I could get used to coming home to this," Tony said. Unlike Steve and his sweatpants, Tony had somehow had time to change into a three piece suit. 

"He's sore, Tony," Steve warned him.

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't," Tony said. "I gave him a pretty good pounding before we got called in."

"I'll be finished soon if you can wait," Steve said.

"Would you wait?" Tony asked, as he unbuckled his pants and then dropped to his knees behind Bucky. Steve frowned and Tony laughed. "Yeah, didn't think so."

Bucky cried out best he could with Steve's cock pressed against his throat, but he couldn't get away. Tony gripped his hips and pulled his ass up, and didn't waste any time getting back inside his omega where he belonged.

Bucky squirmed beneath them in pain and humiliation, but he could feel a heat rising up in him. He felt almost hazy, the way he must have that first day, and electricity seemed to spark right through him.

"Holy shit," Tony said, "this is how it's supposed to be, both of us at once, filling him at both ends. Did you feel that, sweetheart?"

"You had to have felt that, didn't you, baby?" Steve asked, as pushed himself deeper into the omega's throat. "That was our bond. Do you understand now? This is exactly where you're meant to be."

Bucky pressed his eyes shut to hold back tears, because he _had_ felt it. It meant this bond was real.

And that meant there was no escape.

* * * * * 

He woke up the next morning back in the bed, but this time he was laid out on Steve's bare chest. Tony was spooning him from behind, and when he shifted slightly the alpha tightened his grip.

Bucky tried again to disengage himself, and Tony pulled him tighter against him. "Where do you think you're going?" he muttered sleepily.

"I have to go the bathroom," Bucky said, which wasn't entirely a lie.

Tony sighed and let him go. "Hurry back," he warned him. "Or we'll come find you."

Bucky stumbled into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. "Jarvis, can you lock the door?"

"Of course, Bucky," Jarvis said. "But both your alphas are authorized to unlock any room you lock."

"I figured," Bucky sighed, and quickly went the bathroom. Then he got in the shower, because screw Tony. "How long can an alpha in a mating lust hold back from being with their omega?"

"Anything more than six hours between matings, and alphas will get increasingly aggressive."

"Fuck," Bucky said, letting his forehead lean against the tile. That meant that they would need to take him again as soon as they woke up. "How long does that last?"

"The mating haze usually lasts a week or two," Jarvis informed him. "But, Bucky...the mating urge never goes away entirely. Alphas that are kept away from their omegas, or that go too long between matings, will always end up getting exponentially more aggressive and eventually go into a rut. Even once your bond is stabilized, it would be a great strain on you all to be apart for more than a week. Omegas don't react the same way as alphas to a strained bond, but it would also be unhealthy for you. Omegas that are too long apart from their alphas get depressed and withdrawn. Simple tasks, such as _eating_, seem insurmountable."

Bucky didn't miss the emphasis on _eating_. He knew he had barely eaten since he'd been mated. He'd had some fruit the day before because Steve hadn't taken no for an answer, but it wasn't as though his appetite magically returned when his alphas did. He didn't like to think he was dependent on them for anything.

"There's no way to fix this?" Bucky asked quietly. He knew a bonded couple, but this had never come up as an issue for them as far as he knew. Then again, they actually wanted to be with each other, so it had probably never _had_ been an issue.

"Regular matings with their omega will hold back the worst of an alpha's aggressions, and generally increase an omega's well-being and sense of security," Jarvis informed him. 

Which meant that there wasn't really. "What about suppressants?" Bucky asked, though he was pretty sure he knew. His suppressants certainly hadn't done him much good when meeting his true alphas.

"Suppressants haven't been made for alphas," Jarvis explained. 

"What, never?" Bucky asked in surprise.

"Unlike omegas and their regular heat cycles, alphas don't go into rut unless they've met a compatible omega. Generally, that's considered celebratory and not something to be avoided," Jarvis said. "Also, Sir is approaching."

Jarvis had barely warned him, and Tony was slamming his way into the bathroom. He looked at Bucky with a frown. "You're showering?" He raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm just gonna dirty you up again, right?"

Bucky stepped back against the wall and took a deep breath. "Or you could join me," he said, because he knew there was no choice about what was going to happen next, but maybe it could at least be on his terms. "I could...you know..."

"What?" Tony asked, stepping into the shower with him. "You could suck me off? If you can't even bring yourself to say it, I can't imagine you're very good at it."

"My participation hasn't seemed to matter so far," Bucky said, his temper getting the best of him.

"On the contrary, the noises you've been making are just... gorgeous," Tony said. "I'd like to see what other noises I can get you to make."

"Those noises have been because I'm in _pain_," Bucky said. "You're just...you're too rough, and I'm sore."

"Hey, listen, sweetheart, it’s not like we're trying to be cruel, but Steve and I are both gonna have to fuck you once a day, at minimum, and I can't speak for Steve, but I'll be exceeding that whenever possible," Tony said. "So you really do need to get used to it."

“Or you could just learn to be gentle," Bucky told him snidely. “If that isn’t too complex a concept for your caveman alpha brain?"

Rather than getting angry, Tony broke out into a grin. "You're a smart-ass. Who am I kidding, you're my mate, of course you're a smart-ass. We're like the smart-ass trifecta." Tony stepped further into his space, caging him in against the shower wall. "I mean, I already knew about the smart part. Near the top of your class at NYU, not too shabby. Bit late to the game though, you just turned twenty-five last March, and you're still working towards a bachelor's."

"You try getting a college to admit you when you're an omega," Bucky said. 

"That _is_ impressive," Tony agreed. "Last time I checked, there were less than twenty omegas at NYU. I had Pepper send me your file too, you're the first omega to get an interview for an internship at Stark Industries."

"I think that says more about you than it does about me, honestly," Bucky told him. 

"It's just usually not worth the investment," Tony shrugged. "What, we put all this money into training an omega, then they meet their alpha, we never see them again."

"Still sounds like an alpha problem to me," Bucky told him flatly.

"That may be, sweetheart," Tony allowed, "but it's one that's been around as long as alphas and omegas have, and I don't see it getting solved any time soon. For instance, all I've been able to think about since I stepped in this shower is how very much I want to be inside you, so you can call it a safe bet that I’m not planning to let you out of my sight to some job any time soon.”

"I have a name, you know," Bucky told him, flushing angrily.

"Yes, I know," Tony said impatiently. "James Rogers-Stark. I just like calling you sweetheart."

"My name is Bucky," he told him.

"Yeah, I'm not calling you that," Tony told him dismissively.

"Should I call you Anthony then?" Bucky asked.

"Touché," Tony said dryly. "That's really what you want to go with? Not Jay, maybe?"

"Bucky," he insisted.

"Jamie?" Tony tried again. 

"Bucky," he snapped, as Tony crowded up against him.

"Okay, fine, _Bucky_ then," Tony allowed, reaching back to grab the back of Bucky's thighs and lift him straight up off the floor. Tony was shorter than Steve, but still slightly taller than him. Neither of the alphas had much trouble manhandling him when they felt like it. “I want you to know that I know what you're doing, _Bucky_, and I'm not going to be distracted. You're still getting fucked."

Tony was easily able to hold him up with one arm, and use the other to guide himself back inside his omega. Bucky winced as he was penetrated, and then forced down on the alpha's cock. Tony's cock wasn't quite as large as Steve's either, but only just barely. Compared to his much smaller omega cock, they were both much larger than he'd been prepared for.

Omegas were generally sheltered from learning too much about alphas or mating, since most alphas liked them virginal and innocent. Bucky hadn't put much stock in that, and had been in a couple illicit relationships with betas, as well as seen more than a couple photos of nude alphas, but somehow had still not been prepared for how much larger they would be in the flesh. 

Bucky grabbed onto Tony's shoulders to try and give himself some control, but the alpha was still taking him roughly. He cried out at a particular deep thrust, and Tony groaned in pleasure as his knot started forming. Bucky gasped out, gripping Tony tighter as the knot locked and the alpha started to cum. He reluctantly let his forehead fall forward to rest on the alpha's shoulder. “And now we're stuck like this," he complained.

Tony shut off the water, and laughed against him. "Hate to tell you this, but you're also gonna have to get used to being knotted in random places. We're not always going to be able to control ourselves."

"I've noticed," Bucky said dryly.

Tony placed a gentle kiss at his bond mark, on the right side of the omega's throat. "You could be happy with us, you know," he said. "We're sort of heroes."

"That hasn't been my experience," Bucky complained.

"Well, we have the rest of our lives to convince you." They waited there for awhile, and then Tony gently lowered him down after his knot allowed him to disengage. He leaned down and kissed Bucky gently, then gave him a push towards the door. "Now go to Steve," he said, sending him on his way with a smack on his ass. "He's waiting for his turn."

Bucky reluctantly stepped back into the bedroom, resigning himself to what would come next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where this story is even going anymore, but here's another chapter anyway! ;-)

Steve was waiting for him at the edge of the bed. He was naked, and Bucky realized that this was the first time he’d seen his alphas that way. Before, they’d always been wearing at least something, and usually didn’t bother stripping themselves before fucking him. 

Bucky had to admit, all of his other concerns aside, both of the alphas were gorgeous. He could maybe understand why so many other omegas had been fantasying about being their true mate, though the reality, as usual, wasn’t adding up to the fairytale it had seemed to be in theory. 

“Morning, beautiful,” Steve told him, reaching out to snag his wrist and tug him closer. Bucky was still off balance from getting railed by Tony in the shower, and fell unsteadily against him. “I’m sorry, but I’ve gotta be inside you this time. I’m going crazy.” 

Bucky had known he probably couldn’t get out of that, and his throat was pretty sore this morning anyway—what he hadn’t expected was to find himself bent over the bed before he even knew what happened, with Steve pressing himself over him. “Wait—“ he started. 

Steve didn’t just push into him like he expected, he was pulling at him and pushing in a finger. “Looks like everything is fine. Tony?” 

“Yeah,” Tony said. “No tearing, just some irritation, which is to be expected. This is what his body was meant for, he can take it.” 

Bucky narrowed his eyes and tried to push himself up, irritated about being spoken about like he wasn’t even there. “Hey—“ he snapped, but was immediately pressed back into the bed. 

“I just need to make sure we haven’t hurt you,” Steve assured him. “But everything looks good. You’re fucking perfect, James.” 

“Bucky,” Tony corrected. 

“What?” Steve asked, frowning. 

“If I have to call him that, so do you,” Tony said. 

“Bucky,” Steve said slowly, grinning slightly, as he pressed himself back against Bucky. “I like it.” 

“I didn’t know you could curse,” Bucky said, and then Steve was pushing inside him with one smooth snap of his hips, and he had to grab onto the blankets to hold on. “Fuck.” 

“Our darling omega is a smart-ass,” Tony told Steve, as he threw himself down on the other side of the bed, watching Bucky’s face as Steve started to fuck him hard. 

“Screw you,” Bucky snapped. 

“I prefer it the other way around, Cupcake,” Tony said, grinning smugly. 

Bucky turned his head and pressed his eyes shut so he wouldn’t have to look at the smug alpha, and just held on while Steve finished. He gasped and tightened his hands in the sheets as he felt Steve’s knot pressing against him, tugging at him painfully for a moment before it got locked inside like it belonged there. 

Steve let his forehead drop against the back of Bucky’s neck, panting as he came down from his orgasm. “You are so perfect, baby,” he said. “You’re so perfect for us.” 

Bucky was still trying to adjust to the size of his alpha’s knot when Steve pressed him tight against him, and flipped them over so that the omega was sitting locked on his lap. He yelped as Steve slid against the headboard to get them more comfortable, but it wasn’t as though Bucky was really going to be able to get comfortable trapped on his alpha’s knot. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Steve told him. 

Bucky tried not to squirm. “I think you’ve done enough,” he said, but a small ring box still appeared out of nowhere, and Steve opened it to reveal a small silver ring with a single clear diamond inlaid in its surface. 

It was simplistic, but beautiful. It felt entirely out of place. 

“This was my mother’s,” Steve explained. “I know alpha/omega couples don’t really use rings traditionally, but I’ve noticed it’s become more common, and…well, my mother was a beta, and my father had saved up to get this for her, and it’s all I have left of them.” 

“I’m starting to feel a little left out here,” Tony said dryly. 

Steve pulled another ring box from somewhere, and tossed it to him. “As though I could forget you, Tony.” 

Tony’s ring was a simple but elegant silver ring. “You know, I could—“ he started. 

“No,” Steve said. “You can wear it or not, Tony, but you don’t need to reinforce it with titanium.” 

“You don’t know that’s what I was going to say,” Tony said. 

Bucky tried to ignore the alphas, staring down at the ring, as it slowly sunk in that he was going to be expected to wear it. “No,” Bucky said, because this felt like a _lie_, like a promise that they’d already broken. “I can’t wear this.” 

Tony looked up to narrow his eyes at him, but Steve just let his head fall against the back of Bucky’s neck, and let out a frustrated breath. “You don’t have to put it on right now,” Steve said, his voice sounding strained. “But it would…I want you to know there’s more to this than there’s been so far. We just need time to get there.” 

Tony slid closer, and pulled the ring out of the case. Bucky noticed that he was already wearing his own, and belatedly, he noticed Steve had one that matched Tony’s exactly already on as well. “What do you say?” Tony asked. 

Part of him wanted to throw it back in their faces, but that wasn’t going to make this life any easier. He may not have chosen them, but they hadn’t exactly _chosen him_ either, and he was sure, despite whatever they said, they were disappointed. He wasn’t really the sort of omega they wrote romance novels about—he was more of a cautionary tale. 

Bucky lifted his left hand, and that was all the assent Tony needed. He slipped the ring on, and of course it fit him perfectly. He wondered when Steve had thought to measure him. 

“Thank you,” Steve whispered against his ear. 

Bucky didn’t answer, but glanced back down at his hand. It wasn’t as though the ring really meant anything, anyway. The bond marks on his neck were the only thing needed for the alphas to completely control his life. 

“So what should we do today?” Tony asked, leaning back on the bed. “Stay in bed all day? That has my vote.” 

“Sir, if I may,” Jarvis interrupted, “Mister Rogers-Stark has not been eating in your absence, and it is starting to become a concern.” 

Bucky felt the moment the full focus of both of his alphas turned on him, and he looked down so he wouldn’t have to face them. “Narc,” he muttered. 

“Okay, well, that stops now,” Tony said firmly. “Steve, make us breakfast.” 

“Oh sure,” Steve sighed, before nuzzling against the side of Bucky’s neck. “He can build a flying suit out of scrap metal in the middle of a cave, but he wants me to think he can’t figure out how to work a pancake recipe.” 

“You love to cook,” Tony said, unconcerned, as he grabbed a bag off the dresser and pulled out a plug. It was red, with a jewel on the end. Bucky’s eyes widened in worry, and also in concern what else might be in the bag. “I got some essentials. This is an omega plug, and it will make it easier for you to take us whenever we want you. Also, it’ll keep our cum inside of you where it belongs.” He stepped back towards the bed. “And before you try to protest, things like this that are for your own good are non-negotiable.” 

Steve had him lifted off the loosened knot and flipped him over on his lap before Bucky even had a chance to protest anyway, and held him open while Tony inserted the plug. “There, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Steve asked. 

Bucky pushed away from him the moment Steve slackened his grip. The plug felt strange, and shifted inside of him as he tried to move. He had to fight the urge to pull it back out, because he didn’t think his alphas would react well to that. He looked back up and saw that they’d both already dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts, and he glared over at them. “What about me?” he asked. “I still don’t have any clothes here.” 

“Not true,” Tony said, and pulled a short red silk robe from the bag. “This is for you.” 

“You’re kidding,” Bucky said. 

“Easy access,” Tony said, as he held it out for him. “But I want you to keep it untied for now. We’ve been apart too much for this new of a bond, and we need to be able to see you.” 

Bucky slid off the bed and allowed Tony to help him into the robe. It barely came down far enough to cover his ass, and untied didn’t hide anything in the front either. He pulled it closed a bit and crossed his arms in front of himself, but that lasted about five seconds before Tony was grabbing his hand and tugging him into the kitchen. 

Tony pulled him down onto his lap at the bar as Steve headed into the kitchen.

"Any allergies we need to know about?" Steve asked.

"No," Tony said, before Bucky could answer. "But he doesn’t like red meat.” Bucky glared sullenly at the counter. “What?” Tony asked. “You think we wouldn’t check on that? Steve knows too, he’s just being polite.”

“Something you might consider trying,” Steve said wryly. 

“Waste of time,” Tony said. “If he was allergic to something I wouldn’t let it within five miles of this place. He’s fine. Make him pancakes.” 

“Do you like pancakes?” Steve asked him. 

“I’m not hungry,” Bucky said, uncomfortably shifting in Tony’s grip. Tony reluctantly let him slip off the stool, but kept a grip on him by the back of his robe like he was some little kid wearing a backpack leash. 

“Pancakes it is,” Steve decided, and got out the mix. 

Bucky just leaned up against the counter, and turned look out the window. He was supposed to an intern at Stark Industries right about now, he’d been sure he could ace that interview. And he was supposed to be starting classes again in a couple months, but he knew they’d never let him go back to NYU. Tony already said he wasn’t allowed to see his friends anymore, because one had been an alpha. It didn’t seem to matter that he’d been a _mated_ alpha. 

He wondered if he’d at least get his phone back from wherever they’d taken it, but he was afraid to ask. Neither of his alphas were acting entirely rational at the moment, and if they thought he was trying to pull away again, it would just anger them further. 

“Do you like syrup?” Steve asked, growing irritated when he didn’t get a response. “Bucky? Do you like syrup?” 

Bucky glanced up to see Steve had completed the pancakes, and had already set them out on the kitchen table. “I don’t like pancakes,” he lied. 

“Well, you should have said so,” Steve told him. “Because now you’re stuck with them. You need to eat. We should have noticed you weren’t eating enough much sooner. From now on, you’ll eat with us or we’ll have Jarvis monitoring if we’re called away.”

Bucky started to step away, but Tony tugged him back by his robe, and then Steve was taking over and pulling him into his lap at the table. “You’re not going anywhere until you eat something,” Steve told him. “Why don’t we take this time to get to know each other?” 

“Didn’t you read the file I put together?” Tony asked, as he came over and dropped down into the seat across from them. “Oldest Barnes child, only omega in the line. Lost his parents in the attack on New York.” 

“Tony,” Steve snapped. 

“What? Was that insensitive?” Tony asked. “I’m an orphan too! I’m allowed to say that!” 

Bucky kept his eyes down at the pancakes, mostly ignoring them, but irritated that his alphas already knew pretty much everything about him. Then again, maybe it was only fair because he knew most of their histories, too—Steve’s was an open book at any local museum, and Tony’s life had been getting splashed all over the tabloids since long before he was even born. 

“Anyway, he still has a sister at least,” Tony continued, undaunted, “a rare female alpha, currently camped out in the lobby—“ 

Bucky glanced up in shock. “What? Becca's here?” 

He tried to stand, but Steve swiftly pulled him back on his lap. “Hey, slow down!” 

“I assumed you weren’t close,” Tony said with a frown, “considering she left you here on your own without anyone watching you.” 

Bucky shot him a narrow-eyed glare, biting back a protest that he didn't need _watching_. Becca had only moved back to Indiana after their parents had died, and hadn't been happy when he had refused to go with her. She had stopped just short of using her role as his familial alpha to force him, and they hadn't spoken much since. Bucky was still angry about the way she'd tried to drag him back with her, and she was still angry he hadn't let her. Aside from weekly check in calls that she insisted on in return for allowing him to stay at NYU, they'd been avoiding each other for nearly two years.

But at the moment, none of that seemed to matter. He just wanted his sister. "I want to see her," he said.

“Uh, no,” Tony said, shaking his head. “There’s a reason I left her in a lobby. Don’t look at me like that! I did _offer_ her a room on the guest floor, but I’m not having another alpha in the penthouse right now. Steve agrees with me.” 

“I don’t think any of us would handle it well,” Steve agreed. 

Familial alphas didn't always react well to an omega's new mate, even in the case of a true match. The protective instincts of all alphas involved tended to go haywire, which was why they usually had to remain separate until the bond was fully settled. Bucky had known about that, but it didn't make the idea that he couldn't just run downstairs to his sister any easier to bear.

“Can I call her?” Bucky asked finally. 

“Sure,” Tony started. 

"No," Steve broke in firmly. "If you want to call her, you have to eat first."

"I'm not a child--" Bucky snarled, trying to pull himself free of Steve's grip. It was a futile effort. Omegas were usually more agile and a bit faster than alphas, but they were rarely as strong. An omega could almost never hope to overpower a regular alpha, never mind one with super strength. "Let me go!"

Steve reached around to lock his arms at his sides until he could hardly move at all. "You need to stop fighting us," he said. "I don't entirely agree with some of Tony's views on punishing unruly omegas, but I’m willing to let him try it if you don't start taking care of yourself."

“He's talking about spankings," Tony explained. "He grew up with a single beta mother, so he didn’t grow up with it. But my dad used to spank my mother all the time, not because he wanted to, but because she wouldn’t always take care of herself. So you can bet I'll be taking to belt to your ass if you do anything that puts yourself in danger."

Bucky looked back down at his food with an angry blush. He had never been spanked before. Omega children were considered overly delicate and tended to be coddled and spoiled, if overprotected to the point of chaffing. His beta parents had not been an exception to this. He hadn't been able to so much as go to a friend's birthday without one of them as an escort, but otherwise they'd pretty much let him get away with anything--in part to make up for all the restrictions.

Domestic discipline, on the other hand, was still considered acceptable, even expected, between alpha and omega couples. Even Becca, one of the most progressive and laid back alphas he'd ever met, had made jokes about spanking her future omega if they didn't behave--mostly when he'd done something she wasn't planning to ever let _her_ omega ever get away with.

“And this one is a troublemaker, Steve, I can already tell," Tony continued. "I recognize my own kind."

"Does that mean Steve spanks you?" Bucky asked snidely. 

"No," Tony snorted. "Perk of being an alpha, you'll definitely be going over my lap, not the other way around." He crossed his arms. "And sooner rather than later, if you don't start doing as you're told."

"So what do you say?" Steve asked, cautiously loosening his grip. "Are you going to eat and then you can call her? Or do you need some more incentive?” 

Bucky hated to give in to them, but not eating wasn’t going to win him anything and might prevent him from getting to talk to Becca at all, so he reached out and pulled off a piece of the pancake, chewing it reluctantly. 

His appetite started up almost immediately and he was suddenly starving, but he certainly wasn’t going to admit that to his smug alphas, so he ate the rest of them as slowly as possible. He forced himself to finish it all, focused entirely on one single thought: he was going to get to speak to Becca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so different for me in that I've completely abandoned my outline, and I have only the vaguest idea where it's going. So, in that case, please feel free to send me any suggestions about things you'd like to see. I can't promise to use them, but it might end up inspiring me for the next chapters!

Bucky managed to finish the pancakes, trying to ignore the intense stares of his alphas while he did. “I ate," he said, when he was done. "Can I have my phone back now?” 

"I can do better than that useless brick you used to have," Tony told him, and presented him with a brand new Starkphone. "This has everything you'd need. Of course, you can’t make calls or send emails without authorization from me or Steve, with the exception that you can call either of us whenever you need to.” 

“And me,” Jarvis added.

“And Jarvis,” Tony agreed. “But since you won’t be leaving here any time soon, you can just ask him for anything you need.” 

Bucky stared down at the new phone. It was nicer than anything he'd owned before, but he still wanted his old beat up Galaxy instead, with all his notes and contacts and his life. "Why can’t I make calls on my own?" he asked, because he knew there was no point in asking to his old phone again.

“Are you going to want to make calls to anyone we wouldn’t approve of?” Tony asked. “Cause if not, why does it bother you we have to give the okay? And if you are, well, I mean, that’s why the restriction is there in the first place.” 

His mated omega friend had never had to deal with any of this. Her alpha had actually moved in with her. He kept tabs on her of course, in a way that would be considered obsessive for a beta couple, but was tame by alpha standards: she had to always let him know where she'd be, and she had to get permission before making any changes to their routine, but he rarely denied her anything. She certainly hadn't dealt with anything like this. Bucky didn't know if it was normal or not. Maybe his friends had been the strange ones. 

“Put it on speaker,” Steve told him, not allowing him to slip off his lap. 

He almost wanted to back out now, but the urge to hear his sister’s voice was too much, and he hit her contact number. She answered almost immediately. “Hello? Who is this?” 

“Becs?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“Bucky? Oh thank God. Are you alright? They wouldn't tell me anything!” Becca sounded as frantic as she ever had, and didn’t pause long enough for Bucky to give an answer. “I mean, _super heroes_, Bucky? And two of them?! You can never just do things the easy way, can you?”

“I don't think I can be blamed for this,” Bucky protested. 

“I know how true mates work, Bucky! But you're a goddamn magnet for trouble!” she cried, and he thought might have heard her holding back a sob. “You just let me know if I need to kill them for you, okay? I don't care who they are.” 

“Uh, we are on the line,” Steve interrupted politely.

“Good for you,” Becca snapped, “but I'm talking to my brother, if you don't mind.” 

“I never wanted this, Becs,” he told her quietly, ignoring his alpha’s frowns. 

“I know you didn’t, but it happens to all of us in one way or another,” Becca said. “Maybe, I mean, maybe this is why you had to stay in New York. I know you’re gonna be scared, and part of me just wants to try and fight my way up there to make sure you're alright, but I’m also so relieved. You have not just one but two of the most powerful alphas in the world to take care of you now. I've been so worried about you being here alone, Bucky.” She let out a shuddering breath. “Honestly, it’s been a miracle you haven't been attacked by some lust crazed alpha by now.” 

Both his alphas looked suddenly murderous, obviously imagining all of the horrible things that could have happened to an omega alone in the city.

And that was when Bucky knew he couldn’t count on her, either. She would agree with most of what his alphas had planned for him, because she wanted him somewhere safe. “I have to go,” Bucky said flatly. “It was good to hear from you, but you should go home, Becs.” 

“Bucky? Wai—“ 

Bucky ended the call, ignoring the looks his alphas threw him. He just wanted to retreat somewhere on his own, but he could already feel Steve was hard against him. The hand he had splayed on his hip tightened for a moment. 

“See? She’s fine,” Tony said. “As soon as our bond is settled, we can even arrange for you to see her. Assuming you want to?” 

“I want to be alone,” Bucky said quietly. 

“Well, I gues—“ Tony started. 

“No,” Steve interrupted. “Not yet. I need—“ 

“Ah,” Tony said, grinning slightly, before looking back at Bucky. “And you thought I was bad? He’s got an increased sex drive and basically no refractory period. I told you you’re gonna need to get used to it.” 

Steve lifted him up by his hips and dropped him over the table, pushing his robe up his back and swiftly removing the plug. “I’m sorry, I just can’t keep my hands off you,” Steve said as he pushed back into him, “I don’t know how to control myself around you.” 

“As much as I’d love to watch, I have another press meeting in a couple minutes,” Tony said. “You should let him get some sleep when you’re done, Steve. He looks tired.” 

Bucky didn’t bother to look up as Tony headed towards the elevator. He grabbed the edge of the table and tried to hold on while Steve pounded into him. It seemed to go on for awhile, but Bucky suspected it was less than ten minutes until Steve was grunting as his knot caught. He sat back once it was down and pulled Bucky with him into his lap. 

“You feel so good on my knot, baby,” Steve told him, as he placed a kiss behind Bucky’s ear. 

At least Steve’s knot didn't seem super powered, and it went down within the normal ten to fifteen minute period, so he was pulling himself loose a short time later. He lifted Bucky up off of him and unceremoniously reinserted the plug. 

“Can I go back to bed now?” Bucky asked quietly, forcing himself not to struggle out of Steve’s hold. 

“Yes, of course,” Steve told him quietly, and let him up. "We’ll come get you for lunch.” 

Bucky ignored him, and just went back to the bedroom to curl up on the bed. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, that he seemed to be the only one that saw this treatment as a problem. “Jarvis, do you know what’s wrong with me?” 

“If I may be so bold, Bucky, you do seem to be exhibiting the main symptoms of suppressant sickness,” Jarvis offered. “However, I cannot find any of the typical indicators in your medical history.” 

Bucky frowned, looking to the door to make sure Steve wasn’t there. He was pretty sure he was still in the kitchen. He could hear him moving around. “What are the indicators?”

“Suppressants being taken by a still developing omega is the main cause, but it could also be caused by excessive use. However, your medical file says you did not have your first heat until seventeen, and did not start on suppressants until you were twenty, as recommended.” 

Bucky sucked in an anxious breath. He'd had his first heat just after turning fifteen, and had been devastated, knowing he would be pulled out of school. Omegas weren't allowed in public school after they started having heats, they were considered too tempting. There were omega only private schools, but his parents wouldn’t be able to afford one and the curriculums they had were worthless anyway.

His twenty one year old omega neighbor had taken pity on him, and started giving him some of her suppressants. When she moved away to live with her new mate, she didn't cancel her prescription or file a change of address. He was able to grab them from her mailbox and fool everyone into thinking he hadn't started his heats for years. 

By the time he was seventeen, his parents were getting concerned about him being such a late bloomer, so he stopped taking them a couple weeks before graduating high school. He’d known that younger omegas weren't allowed to take suppressants because they could be too dangerous for them, but the risk had seemed worth it at the time. 

He wasn’t sure he felt any differently, now. 

“Bucky?” Jarvis prompted. “Are you alright?” 

“What are the symptoms?” Bucky asked. 

“Disassociation from a bond with an alpha, even in the case of true mates. It can be healed in some rare cases, but it's generally permanent,” Jarvis explained. “Omegas with suppressant sickness also suffer from depression. Nine out of ten omegas that have committed suicide have been known to have suppressant sickness. It’s why there is such a push currently by alphas to get suppressants off the market entirely.”

“Why not just make them safer?” Bucky muttered, but didn’t expect an answer. Anyway, he knew. “Are there any treatments?” 

“Immediate discontinuation of the use of suppressants. Sometimes, the bond is able to heal on its own after the suppressants are out of their system. It has a twenty percent success rate. Studies have show that the closer a bond shared by the omega and alpha, the better chance of healing.” 

So far Bucky hadn’t actually heard much of a downside. Was this the only reason he was thinking clearly? If he’d never used those illicit suppressants, would he have lost himself in this bond the way his alphas seemed to be? Maybe he wouldn’t even care that he was being locked up here. Maybe he’d _want it_. 

“Is there anything not in your file that might contribute to such a diagnosis?” Jarvis asked. 

“No,” Bucky lied. “There’s nothing.” 

“Ah, well,” Jarvis said. “I am hardly a diagnostician.” 

“Hey, Jarvis?” Bucky asked quietly. “You said it only heals twenty percent of the time. What happens to the other eighty percent?” 

“I’m afraid the bonds usually spiral out of control,” Jarvis explained. “The alphas get increasingly aggressive when the omega does not submit. These are the type of relationships depicted in horror stories about obsessive mates.” Jarvis passed for a moment. “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about, however. It’s also quite common for bonds to take awhile to settle, and it’s only been a couple days.” 

Bucky suspected it wasn’t going to be that simple. “Can I go online on my phone?” 

“Of course,” Jarvis said. “There are no restrictions, but I must warn you that I am tasked with monitoring your online searches for anything concerning.” 

“Would you have to tell them if I wanted to look into cases of resistant bonds and suppression sickness?” Bucky asked. “I just want to see if there’s anything I can do to fix this, but I’d rather they weren’t concerned about me.” 

“Then I see no reason to mention it to them at this time,” Jarvis said. 

Bucky glanced back at the doorway to make sure he was still alone before turning to his phone. Jarvis didn’t have to know he wasn’t looking for a way to fix himself. 

He wanted a way to fix his alphas, instead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those on the gentler!alphas team, I’m so sorry! I’m trying, but they’re not really getting any nicer yet. ;-)

Bucky managed to do some superficial research online, his alphas having been distracted enough by their jobs that they left him alone for nearly two hours. He basically just confirmed what Jarvis already told him: if he did have suppressant sickness, it meant his body was sending constant feedback to his alphas that he hadn’t been properly claimed—which, in turn, meant that his alphas were in a continuing state of semi-rut: they were becoming increasingly aggressive and possessive as they tried to reinforce the bond. 

He knew that it wasn’t as though they’d be letting Bucky do whatever he wanted if they had a stable bond, but he’d likely be able to reason with them a bit more and reach some kind of compromise. As it stood, they wanted his complete submission, and they weren’t getting it, which just made them worse like some kind of awful feedback loop. 

Aside from a few generic tips to help omegas with suppression sickness appease their alphas (bare your neck, don’t hesitate to do as you’re told, never ask them to stop: the latter two he already knew he'd never manage) he didn’t find any way to try and calm the two alphas down. He did check to see if there was any kind of research into alpha suppressants, and it looked like there was one that was much closer than he could have imagined: Bruce Banner. 

He’d been a beta before his transformation, and still was, most of the time—but the Hulk was an alpha. He’d been looking for ways to try and keep himself under control when he transformed. Not that Bucky would be able to talk to him about it, as his alphas certainly weren't going to let him anywhere near Banner as things stood currently. 

So Bucky was going to have to fake it till he made it. 

His one sad attempt to try and take control in the shower hadn't been very successful, and according to the internet, had been the wrong way to go. His alphas _did not_ want him taking the lead on the bedroom. They wanted him _submissive_, which meant the times he has just laid there and waited for it to be over had likely done more to soothe them than when he tried to assert himself at all.

Being submissive wasn’t exactly his strong suit. Maybe it was because the suppressants had burned out the part of him that would have wanted to please his alphas, or maybe this was just the way he was, but he didn’t like the idea of his life being entirely under their control. 

It was nearing lunchtime when Steve came into the room, and frowned when he saw that Bucky had thrown on one of Steve’s overlarge shirts and a pair of sweatpants. Not that had anything under them, because he hadn’t wanted to use his alpha’s underwear and he had none of his own. 

“Tony wouldn’t be happy you got dressed on your own,” he said in warning, reaching to tug Bucky towards the end of the bed at the same time he reached for the waistband on his sweatpants. 

Bucky had already noticed that while Steve seemed to enjoy pulling clothes off him, they did indeed just irritate Tony, who preferred to keep him naked. 

“We’d better get them off you before he gets home,” he said. 

“Why? Are you scared of him?” Bucky asked snidely, before wincing at himself. His plan to act submissive was not off to a great start. 

Steve just snorted. “I’m not,” he said. “You should be. You keep up like this and he really will take you over his knee.” 

“Way I remember it, the only that’s hit me hard enough to hurt was you,” Bucky told him. 

“You put your life in danger, going out on the balcony,” Steve told him sternly. “You got off lightly for that, actually.” 

Steve had gotten a good enough grip on the pants that he’d tugged them past Bucky’s knees, and managed to drag him fully to the edge of the bed at the same time. Bucky bit back the smart remarks he’d _like_ to make, and tilted his head back to test a theory. “Can I at least keep the shirt? It’s cold in here.” 

Steve’s pupils dilate as they narrow in on the bared neck, and then before Bucky realized what was happening Steve had flipped him over onto his stomach, bent over the edge of the bed. “Okay, baby,” Steve said, breathing heavily, “you can keep the shirt.” 

That was all the warning Bucky had before Steve was pressing back inside of him, but he wasn’t holding him down quite as firmly as he usually did. He kept a firm grip on his hips to make sure he stayed in place, but his hands were free and he was able to reach out and grip the blankets as he tried to hold on. 

Steve did, however, keep him pressed against the bed even after he’d knotted him, pressing kisses along the bite marks on his neck and whispering nonsense that Bucky wasn’t really in the mood to listen to. In other circumstances, the endearments might have been flattering, but as it was they didn’t seem to actually mean anything. They certainly didn’t count for much. 

“I take it back,” Tony said, as he made his way into the bedroom. “I’m never gonna used to coming home to this. Would be better if he was naked, though.” 

“He said he was cold,” Steve said sheepishly, as he straightened up, being careful as he did to keep his deflating knot firmly inside the omega. 

“Why do I suspect you're going to indulge him too much?” Tony asked. He moved around the bed, and crawled up next to Bucky, reaching for his shirt to drag it roughly off. “I’ll let it go this one time, but I won’t be so lenient if this happens again. You can wear your robe if you’re cold, but nothing else without permission. If we want you dressed, we’ll dress you.” 

“It’s November,” Bucky protested. 

“Sweetheart, this place is climate controlled, you’re fine,” Tony told him. “If you get too cold, just ask Jarvis to up the heat.” Tony leaned over then, checking out where Steve’s knot was lodged into their omega. “How much longer?” 

“I’m almost done,” Steve assured him. 

Bucky looked back at Tony in worry, realizing he intended to take him the moment that Steve pulled away. He had to bite his tongue to keep from protesting, but Tony caught his look anyway. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, sweetheart,” Tony said. “You’re in that special one percent that ended up with two alphas, and there’s nothing to be done about it now. It is what it is. You think I was happy being stuck with Steve for the rest of my life at first?” 

“Hey,” Steve protested mildly. 

“I mean here he is, freshly defrosted, head to toe in spandex—“ 

“That outfit was _not_ my idea—“ 

“—and then the moment we touch, bam. Instant alpha soulmate, with all of the drawbacks, none of the fun—“ 

“I’m standing right here,” Steve said wearily. 

Bucky might have been amused at their easy banter if he wasn’t currently pinned beneath Steve, trying not to move too much as the alpha’s knot was slowly being worked out of him. 

“And that was seven years ago, gorgeous,” Tony said. “Seven years of fighting like…I mean, I don’t know, something that fights a lot, but now we work. We co-exist. I’ve even learned to share my toys with him.” 

“You have not,” Steve said. “I still don’t have a flying suit.” 

“Hiding that ass of yours would be a crime against humanity,” Tony said, “I’m already hiding my own, we can’t deprive the world of us both. Anyway, I’m under contract with the US military, and if I remember correctly, you told them to go to hell. Yet somehow you still manage to get everyone to call you Captain.” 

“I told General Ross to go to hell,” Steve said. “And he told me my services were no longer required in an official capacity.” 

“Ah, that’s right!” Tony said, snapping his fingers. “Well, who hasn’t done that? I think everyone I know has done that, except for our darling Bucky, but I suspect that’s just because he hasn’t met him.” 

Bucky was having a little bit of a hard time following their conversation, but it served as an unsettling reminder that he didn’t just have two alphas, he had two alphas that were _Avengers_. They could talk about the people they knew in very high places like it was nothing at all, and it was a reminder that even if escape had been an option he would never make it very far. If the bond, however broken it may be from suppressant sickness, didn’t drag him back, then there would be someone that would. 

“Okay, do not give me the eyes,” Tony groaned, when he looked at Bucky. “I cannot take the big sad eyes. Look, I swear, that story was supposed to be inspiring! I mean, Steve and I literally used to hate each other, and now look at us!” 

“I never hated you, Tony,” Steve told him earnestly. 

“I literally hated Steve,” Tony corrected, without missing a beat, and then threw his arms out, “and now look at me!”

“Not saying I couldn’t _start_,” Steve muttered. 

“Alright, come on,” Tony said, “bring him over here, we need to have some togetherness. Sex settles the bond, and there’s obviously something going on with ours. It’s not snapping into place like it’s supposed to. We’re going on day three and my skin still gets itchy if I’m away from him for more than a couple hours.” 

Bucky was careful not to meet Tony’s eyes guiltily as Steve tugged himself out and then gave Bucky a push back up onto the bed. Tony grabbed him as soon as he was in reach, and then pushed him back into Steve’s arms. “Hold him for me,” Tony told Steve, “I want to see his face this time.” 

Steve reached out and manhandled Bucky back into his arms, slipping his hands beneath his knees and then pulling them apart and back towards his chest. “Wait—“ Bucky started worriedly, but neither alpha seemed to hear him. Tony just pressed himself up against his chest, sandwiching him between them, and kissed him along his chin as he positioned himself and then shoved back up inside of him. 

Bucky gasped and brought his hands up, not sure what to do with them since he knew he was forbidden to try and push them away, but he didn’t have long to worry about it. Tony snatched up his wrists, pressing and holding them back against the headboard on either side of Steve’s shoulders, keeping him entirely trapped between them. 

Steve leaned down to mouth at his bite while Tony did the same on the other side, and he felt the shock of the bond running through them again. 

The difference was that this time he was able to recognize that it was purely physical. He felt detached from his body, like it was doing this all on its own. 

His mated friends had said bonding was like having an entirely new world open up. 

All Bucky could feel was that he’d lost his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to everyone that’s wanting this one to be lighter and for the alphas to be gentler, that’s just not the way the story is going in my head at this point so they've accidentally gotten all kinds of _worse_. I’ve been stalled because I was trying to please all the very different views in the comments and there is just no way to do that, so I’m just gonna write it how it comes to me and it may end up happy or possibly less than happy, but I do promise to leave Bucky in one piece! Also, updates will be sporadic for the moment as I work in retail and we’re already in crazy holiday overtime, but though I haven't had much time to write I have been working on my outline! 
> 
> WARNING: There is a bit of spanking in this one!

Bucky’s life settled a little into an awful routine of waking up and getting fucked, being monitored as he ate, and then getting fucked again, being finally left on his own for a little while with his phone and an internet connection, maybe a monitored call to his sister if he’d ‘been good’, then a monitored lunch that always ended with him bent over the table and getting fucked _again_, then a monitored dinner—

Basically, he was _fucked_. 

Steve and Tony mostly tried to switch off with their turns rather than both of them taking him one after another, but sometimes whatever one was watching would get so excited that they wouldn’t even let him up after the first alpha finished before taking their turn. The exception to that was at night, when they liked to both take him from both ends at once. 

His body, at least, seemed to be adjusting to his situation. He was no longer so constantly sore that he could barely walk. Omegas were supposed to automatically adjust to be able to handle their alpha’s needs, and Bucky had figured that wouldn’t happen for him considering, but it seemed it was just the mental connection to them that he was missing. His body was fully on board. 

Which wasn’t to say any of it was _pleasurable_, because it certainly wasn’t—which was intentional. Omegas were not supposed to enjoy sex, it was their duty. They were just supposed to lay back and take it. It was rare for an alpha to try and make things pleasurable for their omega, as they were all been taught to only care about their own pleasure. So Bucky would be bent over and pulled down and forced to his knees whenever the whim took one or the other or both of them. 

At the moment Steve had him on his knees, with his cock down his throat. He was talking sweetly to him and brushing back his hair, but that was at odds with the forceful thrusts as he fucked his mouth. Both Steve and Tony had been very insistent that he needed to learn to take them in his mouth properly, because as an omega with two alphas, he would be required to perform that duty more than most. He still wasn't doing very well with it, but they were determined. 

Bucky tried not to choke as Steve pressed forward again, before he was getting pulled up and off him. 

“Tony,” Steve complained. “Jesus, I was about to come!” 

Tony kept a firm grip on Bucky, dragging him back. Then reached down to drag off the shirt Steve had allowed him to put on. “I don’t know why you let him get away with wearing clothes,” he snapped, more angry than he had sounded in awhile. He gave the now naked omega a push back towards Steve. “And you'll have to finish later, I need him able to talk. I have a story I’d like to tell.” 

Steve, apparently unconcerned with his alpha mate’s anger, pulled Bucky back on to his lap. Bucky tried not to squirm as he felt the alpha's still hard cock pressed up against him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Steve complained. 

“Heather Mills,” Tony snapped. 

Bucky choked back a gasp, and made sure not to look up and meet his alpha’s eyes. 

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Steve asked. 

“It means something to our omega,” Tony said tightly. “She was his next door neighbor when he was a sophomore in high school. She was an omega, too. Funny thing though, because I show her married with an alpha living in Montana that same year, yet she didn’t update her address for three more years.” 

“Tony—what are you—?” Steve started. 

Tony ignored him, leaning down and grabbing Bucky’s chin to tilt his head up. “You were taking her damn suppressants when you were _fifteen_,” he snapped. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” 

Bucky tightened his jaw and stared him down, but said nothing. 

“You really don’t feel anything for us at all, do you?” Tony realized. “This isn’t just some petulant omega tantrum, you want nothing to do with us.” 

“Tony, what are you saying?” Steve demanded, holding Bucky tightly against him, even though the omega was making no move to try and pull away. 

“He’s got suppressant sickness,” Tony said. “Was checking on his browser history, and noticed a curious trend. It wasn’t hard to figure out how he’d managed to do it. Very clever. But so _fucking stupid_." 

“Tony, calm down,” insisted calmly. “You said it yourself, he was fifteen. I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt himself.” 

“Then why the hell would he do that?” Tony demanded.

“Because I wanted to stay in school,” Bucky snapped. 

“School?” Tony said disbelievingly, releasing his grip on the omega’s chin. “Jesus. And was it worth it? So you could get this far and we’d have to break your heart by pulling you out of it anyway?” 

“I thought you were considering letting me take classes online—“ Bucky said worriedly. 

“Sure, you can go ahead, take whatever you want, but you’re never going to be able to do anything with it,” Tony snapped. “You’re an omega, Bucky. We can’t let you go anywhere outside of this penthouse alone. You know that. This is the life you were always going to have.” 

“What, this? This is a life?” Bucky asked. “Being treated like a thing? Like I’m worthless?” 

“You are worth more than the both of us put together,” Tony snarled. “And that’s why I’m gonna make damn sure you’re safe.” 

“Tony, what does this mean? Suppression sickness?” Steve asked. 

“It means that he isn’t bonding with us, up here,” Tony said, tapping the side of his head. “It means all of that stuff you felt when you saw him, none of that happened for him. He doesn’t want anything to do with us.” 

“Shit,” Steve muttered, flexing his hands at Bucky’s hips. “Fuck.” 

“It also means he’s been lying to us,” Tony snapped.

“I’ve been very clear on my feelings,” Bucky said snidely. 

Tony snorted. “Sure,” he said. “But you neglected to tell us about your illegal use of suppressants. I am going to do my best to get them banned across the board. There’s no reason any omega should have them.” 

“You don’t mean that,” Bucky said, looking up in worry.

“They’ve possibly ruined my one shot at happiness, so, no, I do mean it,” Tony assured him. 

“I wouldn’t think someone like you would like to be out of control,” Bucky said. “But right now my body’s stuck in mating mode, and it’s messing with all of us.” 

“Let me assure you, sweetheart, fucking you is not a hardship,” Tony told him. “I’ll be doing it again just as soon as I drag you over my lap for a quick lesson about what happens when you lie to me.” 

“Tony,” Steve cautioned. 

But Bucky ignored him, and the threat. “Is it gonna be a hardship when you want to and you can’t?” he asked softly. “Because you’re on some week long mission on the other side of the world?” 

“Maybe I’ll retire,” Tony told him simply. “Stay close to home in the lab. Steve can do the save the world thing abroad.” 

“You think it’s gonna be any easier on him?” Bucky asked. “I mean, at first glance, it looks like I’m the prisoner, right?” 

“Ah, no, you are absolutely _not_ a prisoner—“ Tony said firmly. 

“—but really it’s all of us,” Bucky continued, unheeded. “We’re all slaves of biology. I thought someone like you would be annoyed by that.” 

“I know what you’re doing,” Tony told him simply. 

“Is it working?” Bucky asked. 

“Let’s just say you’ve activated my curiosity,” Tony said. “Which you may end up regretting.” 

Behind him, Steve manhandled him on his lap until he was forced to face him. “Why wouldn’t you tell us?” he asked. “We could have helped you. We just thought..I mean, omegas aren’t supposed to like sex. We’re taught we need to be forceful. But it’s okay for us to do that because the bond let’s you know how much we love you, how much you mean to us—“ 

“I only know what I mean to you by what I’ve seen,” Bucky said tightly. “So I’ve been approximating my status right around the level of a sex toy.” 

“Alright, that’s it,” Tony snapped, grabbing Bucky’s arm to pull him to his feet. “You’ve more than earned a trip over my lap.” 

“Tony, we agreed we’d talk about this,” Steve called after them, as Tony marched their omega towards the bedroom. 

“He put his life in danger, and he lied to us,” Tony said. “We agreed in those cases the punishment would be left to me.” 

“I didn’t realize that included things he’d done before he met us,” Steve said. 

“Why don’t you tell Steve some of the things you’ve learned about your research into Suppression sickness?” Tony asked Bucky, mock-politely. “And what can happen when it’s left untreated? What was that mortality rate again? Something like 90 percent?” 

“What?” Steve asked, paling. “He could die from this?” 

“No,” Bucky said. “It’s just that most of us kill ourselves rather than submit to living like this.” 

Tony spun Bucky around, bending him over one arm and smacking his bottom five times hard with his other hand. “You don’t even talk like that,” he snapped. “It’s not an option.” 

He released Bucky abruptly and then gave him a push towards the bed. “You get in bed and stay there until Steve or I to come get you. We have a lot to talk about.” 

Bucky swallowed hard, trying to recover from his shock and the sharp pain on his backside from the hard swats. “What if I have to go the bathroom?” 

“Then you'd better hold it,” Tony snapped. “Because if you take a single step out of that bed, Jarvis will let me know, and you won't like what happens.” 

“Fuck,” Bucky muttered to himself, as Tony pushed Steve back out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. 

“Bucky,” Jarvis started, “I must ask that you please get into bed. I’m afraid I will need to contact Sir in just a moment if you do not.” 

Bucky crawled up onto the bed, gently lowering himself down onto his stomach. 

“I am sorry,” Jarvis said. “Sir decided to check your browser history when he found my reports unsatisfactory. I’m afraid I’ve now been ordered to generate a full report of any of your online activity and submit it hourly.” 

Bucky should have expected that. This was _Tony Stark_. There was never going to be any such thing as privacy in this place. “Do you know what he plans to do with me?” he asked quietly. 

“He only wants you to get better,” Jarvis said gently. 

It wasn’t reassuring the way the AI had meant—because Bucky knew what Tony considered better was actually _worse_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I was going through some stuff and needed a break, but now with everything going on in the world I wanted something to distract myself and decided to pick it back up. I can’t remember what I may have said in past notes, but fair warning, I’ve changed my outline a lot since coming back. 
> 
> **CHAPTER WARNING: ** Please make sure you read all warnings and tags! There’s nothing redeemable about this chapter (or this story), please be warned for non-con spanking and rough sex.

"Alright, you're lucky Steve is such a softie,” Tony snapped, irritated, as he and Steve came back in to the bedroom. “He talked me out of what I really wanted to do to you, which is bend you over the end of the bed and belt you until you were begging.” 

Bucky watched him with wide eyes, afraid to say anything. Tony was obviously still furious, and for once he was going to be smart enough not to provoke him. 

“In deference to the fact that you’re likely pregnant with our first child, and this all happened before we bonded, you’ll just be getting ten more smacks by hand,” Tony said, but before he could be relieved, he added, “but our compromise is that Steve will be the one delivering them.” 

Bucky’s eyes widened, and he looked over at Steve in worry. Suddenly the low number made sense—Steve was incredibly strong, he'd read once he was five times as strong as a regular alpha. Even ten hits were going to hurt like hell. “I thought—“ he started. 

Steve sighed. “It’s a good compromise,” he said. “You don’t know what Tony was planning. And you’ve put your life at risk, which as we’ve already learned, is not something I’m gong to take lightly.” 

Steve sat down in the chair across from the bed, and motioned for Bucky to come to him. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s get this over with. I don’t know about you, but I’d really like to just fuck you and then go to sleep.” 

“We could do that,” Bucky offered, but Tony just reached out and grabbed him impatiently, pushing him towards Steve. Steve grabbed his wrist as soon as he was close enough, and tugged him forward, upending him over his lap. 

"Why are you being spanked?” Steve asked, like he really was a child. 

“Because you’re control freaks,” he snapped angrily. 

Steve swatted him hard, right on the center of his ass, at what had to be close to his full strength. Bucky cried out, scrambling to balance himself and failing, completely held in the large alpha’s power. “That one doesn’t count,” Steve said. “Want to try again?” 

"Because I lied,” Bucky said quickly, though he couldn’t quite keep the anger from his voice. 

“And?” Tony demanded. 

“And for taking suppressants before I should,” Bucky said. 

"And are you sorry?” Tony asked. “Are you going to be a good omega for us from now on?” 

Bucky bit back all of the things he really wanted to say, and pressed his eyes shut. “Yes,” he gritted out. 

"I think that’s as close as we’re going to get to contrition, babe,” Tony said to Steve. “Best get it over with.” 

Steve secured one hand around Bucky’s waist, holding him in place, and then he hit him again in the same spot as before, with even more force. Bucky yelped in pain, but didn’t have chance to recover before Steve was bringing his hand down again. Steve was quick and forceful, covering both his behind and the upper thighs, before focusing on the creases between them with the last four extra hard slaps. 

“Okay, not gonna lie, that was so fucking hot,” Tony said when he was finished, and Bucky glanced to the side to see he was hard. Tony stepped forward and placed a hand at the back of Bucky’s neck. “Though you’re not really supposed to stop until your omega is in tears and begging.” 

"We said ten,” Steve said firmly, reaching out to gently rub Bucky’s back. “And he’s learned his lesson, haven’t you, baby?” 

Bucky pressed his head into the arm of the chair, trying to breathe through the pain. “Yes,” he said, and despite his urge to be defiant, his voice came out small and hurt. 

Steve sighed and his hand went even more gentle, but he could feel Steve’s cock poking him in the stomach, too, so for all his seeming reluctance, part of him at least had obviously enjoyed it. 

Steve started to shift, to gently lift Bucky off his lap, but Tony’s grip tightened on the back of his neck and held him down. “No, keep him there, it’s my turn to teach him a lesson,” Tony said. 

“Tony, he’s had enough—“ Steve started. 

“Relax, while I do think you’re too easy on him,” Tony said, “I’m just gonna fuck him.” 

"Oh, alright,” Steve said easily, tightening his grip around Bucky’s waist and shifting him up at a more comfortable height for Tony. 

Bucky let out a pained whimper as Tony roughly palmed his sore behind before grabbing his hips to pull him where he wanted. “This punishment was light because this mostly happened before you were with us, and there’s no way for you to get your hands on suppressants ever again,” Tony told him. “But the lying? That had better not happen again, or I will take a belt to you and Steve will let me. You’re to tell us everything. You’re not allowed secrets. Understood?” 

Bucky reached out and grabbed the legs of the chair to try and brace himself, still fully upended on Steve’s lap. “I’m not allowed anything,” Bucky snapped. “I’ve got the message.” 

"Well, not quite, but close enough,” Tony told him, before unceremoniously pressing back inside of his omega. 

Steve kept running his hand gently through Bucky's hair as Tony forcefully pounded against his sore ass, and somehow that made it even worse. After a few last brutal thrusts, Tony's knot caught and stuck inside him. 

"You want to take care of me now?" Steve asked, "or should I wait until Tony is done?"

Bucky didn't think his ass could take anymore, so he swallowed his pride. "Now," he said.

Tony obligingly pulled Bucky back so that his face was in Steve's lap. Bucky was getting better at taking them in his mouth. It was almost becoming routine, and so he was able to get Steve to come down his throat by the time Tony's knot finally came loose.

Bucky pushed away from them the moment he could, but his legs were weak and he would have fallen if Steve hadn't caught him around the waist.

"Woah, slow down," Steve said. "You got through your punishment now let us take care of you."

"Thanks," Bucky muttered, but shrugged out of his grip. "I just need to go to the bathroom."

He stumbled away from them, closing the bathroom door behind him, but it was being pushed open a moment later.

"Please, can't I just be alone for one second--" Bucky started.

Tony sighed, sounding irritated himself. "Not this time," he said, and held out a pregnancy test.

Bucky looked at it but didn't reach for it. "It's too soon," he said.

"It's not too soon, and we have to know," Tony said. "We'll need to get you a check up and start you on prenatals as soon as we confirm.”

"Okay," Bucky said, reluctantly taking it. "Can you at least leave me alone?"

"No," Tony said, crossing his arms. "This is important. I don't want any mistakes."

"I know I didn't finish college, but I think I can manage to figure out how to pee on a stick," Bucky snapped.

"Ah, there's the smart-ass I know and love," Tony said. "I'm glad that hasn't changed. For the record, I don't want it to. But I do want you to do as you're told."

Bucky rolled his eyes but carefully sat down on the toilet, wincing as he did. He quickly peed on the test, before setting it on the counter and finishing up.

Tony was already pacing, but Bucky ignored him and started a shower. Steve crowded in a moment later, and stood there staring down at the test while Tony paced.

Bucky usually used his time in the shower to try and relax, but it was a little hard to relax with his two alphas anxiously awaiting the results of the test, so he scrubbed down quickly and wrapped himself in one of the large bath sheets.

"That's it," Tony muttered. "This is unacceptable. Jarvis, put R&D on making a quicker pregnancy test. Thirty seconds or less!"

"As you wish, Sir," Jarvis said dryly. "Though I feel it pertinent to point out the results were completed forty seconds ago. Congratulations. You're going to be fathers."

"Shit," Bucky whispered at the revelation, even though he'd know it was coming.

Steve pulled him into a hug, being ridiculously gentle considering what he'd been doing to him just a few minutes ago.

"This is amazing," Steve crowed. "We're going to have a baby!"

Bucky didn't respond, just let himself hang limply in his alpha's arms. A baby was going to be the final nail his coffin--his life was officially over. 

All he could hope for now was that the child was an alpha, so that they would never have to go through anything like this themselves.


End file.
